


Lazy Sunday

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, lazy sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Nathaniel and Chloe spend the morning in each other's company.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Chlonath! All the fluff!
> 
> Tumblr: https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com

Nathanael stirred the liquid in his mug, staring into the black abyss that was his coffee. Right now, he would be ahead of his usual morning schedule: wake up at four. Possibly have an art inspiration, and draw until six. Then he’ll shower and be downstairs for six forty five, prepare breakfast for seven, and would be out of the house by eight.

 

But Nathanael was at home today, no work, so he didn’t have to leave the house. Theo hadn’t called, since, you know, it was a holiday. All the possible art projects he had in his studio were finished, and there had been no akuma attacks to keep him on his toes.

 

Nathanael sighed, taking a sip of his drink. Maybe he could make a new project, or take a walk by the Louvre, or -

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft thump of Chloe’s feet. “Morning Chloe,” he offered, taking her already cold espresso and putting in the microwave. 

 

She only mumbled in response, pulling her duvet tighter around her body.

 

“What was that?” He asked, handing her her mug. She mumbles again, plopping down in the barstool. Nathanael hummed, leaning closer to her face. “What?”

 

“I said,  _ Good morning _ , and,  _ oh you look lost _ !” Venom was laced in every word, her yellow duvet slipping off her shoulders.

 

Nathanael stepped back, but only chuckled afterwards. He was used to moody-morning Chloe, and easily deflected her attack.

 

“Thanks, Chlo.” He sighed. She huffed in response.

 

Taking his own mug in hand, he kissed her forehead before walking out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his studio. Paint covered the floor, walls, sheets, and everything else. His pottery wheel sat in a corner, fresh clay sat opened. It was probably dry. His watercolours were somewhere among this mess, and so were his oils.

 

But this was Nathanael’s happy mess, and Nathanael needed a good distraction.

 

Setting his coffee down he began to organize his belongings.

 

Mr Kurtzberg was officially in work mode.

 

\---

 

Of course, Chloe didn’t mean to yell at Nathanael, but sometimes he’s just so deaf. She was  _ Chloe Bourgeois _ , and Chloe Bourgeois-  _ Kurtzberg _ , she meant Kurtzberg, did not have to repeat herself three times. 

 

But since it’s Nathanael, she’d let it slide.

 

It was Sunday morning, and Chloe wanted to sleep. She also wanted a cuddle. Oh, and a hot espresso. Chloe honestly doesn’t know what poison her husband was trying to give her.

 

He went upstairs the moment he could, and now Chloe was curious as to what he was doing (she already knew, but playing dumb was just so much fun).

 

Pulling her yellow duvet over her shoulders, she marched up the many stairs to the art studio. Why did their house have so many stairs? 

 

“Nath,” she called, but her voice was drowned out by the music playing in the room. “Nathan?” She echoed, leaning against the doorpost. He husband was at his pottery wheel, spinning the clay effortlessly. His fingers glided across the material as if it was silk. It was truly mesmerizing.

 

But Chloe Bourg-  _ Kurtzberg _ , needed cuddles, and she was determined to get them.

 

Discarding her duvet on the floor, she walked into the room. Placing her hand on his knee, his leg stopped moving, the wheel coming to a gradual stop. 

 

He looked up at her, bright teal eyes wide with curiosity. Her sharp blue eyes met his own. 

 

“Nathanael, get up.”

 

He stared at her dumbly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

“Nath, it’s a lazy Sunday, get out of your, what is it,  _ quiet solitary _ , and cuddle with me.”

 

Nathanael stared at her, his hands falling to his sides, as he stood up. “Okay,” he drawled, and Chloe’s calm eyes went wide with alarm. “Come here Honey Bee.”

 

She screeched running out of the room, not even bothering to grab her blanket. The redhead behind her hollered his warcry, tumbling after her. 

 

“KURTZBERG DON’T YOU DARE!”

 

He only laughed, advancing on her by the minute. Running into the bathroom, she locked the door, her kwami flying out of her pants pocket. 

 

“Chloe what’s wrong? You seem alarmed.” 

 

“Nathanael ‘I want a death warrant’ Kurtzberg, is chasing me with clay on his hands. Clay, Pollen. Clay.”

 

“Yes, yes, I know. You said that about, what, three times.”

 

Chloe glared at her kwami, and her gaze was met with an equally terrifying one.

 

“Chloe,” a voice chided. The two beings jumped at the sight of Duusu, who had phased through the door. The blue kwami formed a smirked, that resembled her master’s a little to well. “We found you.”

 

“NO!” Chloe screamed, before slamming a hand over her mouth.

 

“Hey, Chloe, I know your mad, but if you keep screaming, they’re going to wake up. Do you want  _ them _ to wake up?”

 

Chloe shook her head, and as if he could see her, he said, “I thought so.”

 

Slowly she opened the door, revealing a smirking redhead, and before she could retaliate, two wide palms cupped her face. “NATHANAEL!” She half squealed half growled. 

 

“Sorry Honey, but that’s life for you.” 

 

She stuck her tongue out at him, as their two kwamis flew into their respected hiding places. 

 

“You still up for that cuddle,” he asked, his beautiful teal eyes stared down at her. She smiled softly at him, just like how she did ten years ago when she ran into him at the art museum. Those glassy teal eyes still haunted her today.

 

How could she possibly say no?

 

\---

 

Yes, it was cruel to plaster his clay covered hands on Chloe’s face, but it was fun while it lasted. Said woman rinsed her face, before pulling him into the washroom so he could wash his hands. A water fight soon followed.

 

A few moments later, they found themselves downstairs, Chloe’s espresso long forgotten. She glared at him when he asked why she didn’t finish it, and mumbled something about liquid food poisoning.

 

Nathanael rolled his eyes.

 

The pair stood in the kitchen, Chloe mumbling under her breath as she looked through the fridge. She grabbed a vanilla yogurt, before heading to the common room, dragging a restless Nathanael behind her.

 

She pushed him down on the couch, before taking her place beside him. She opened the yogurt, taking a long sip of the dairy product. Nathanael watched as she did so, not that it was creepy or anything.

 

“Kurtzberg, look. You know I love you, and that I don’t mind you staring, but not while I’m eating. That’s weird.”

 

Nathanael blushed looking away. Chloe let out a long sigh. Putting her yogurt down, she turned to look at him. “We’re not twenty anymore, stop blushing like that.” But that only made him blush harder, his cheeks becoming hot.

 

“Oh my gosh.” 

 

Nathanael tried to laugh it off, but Chloe took his face in her hands. “Your face matches your hair, Kurtzberg.”

 

“N-no.” Chloe’s eyes widened, before she sighed. “You’re stuttering again.”

 

“N-NO!” He yelled, and Chloe laughed. “It’s okay.” She dropped her hands, and settled for leaning on his shoulder instead.

 

He sighed, and leaned into her, and she smiled. This is what lazy Sunday feels like, right?

 

It was nice to not do anything.

 

That was until they heard the familiar steps upstairs. 

 

“No,” Chloe groaned, trying to make herself smaller in Nathanael’s shirt.

 

“DADDY!” The little girl yelled, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing up and down. “VICTOR RIPPED MR CUDDLY!” 

 

Chloe sat up then blue eyes wide. “Victor did -”

 

“I DID NOT!” The boy crashed down the staircase, almost running into his sister, who glared at him from over her shoulder. “I did nothing,” he repeated, panting.

 

The twins, Victor and Adina, were four, quite young actually. They were identical too. Strawberry blonde hair that reach their shoulders, with big teal eyes, and pouty lips. They were cute, cunning, and persuasive.

 

Just like their mom.

 

“He ripped Mr Cuddly, when, when, when…” Adina trailed off. “She broke my car.” Victor complained. Adina’s eyes glazed over with unshed tears, and Nathanael bounced off from his seat. 

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“No it’s not!” Chloe practically hissed. “Mr Cuddly was  _ my _ teddy, and now he’s ripped. My mother gave that to me.” Victor’s eyes watered too when he realized he made his mother sad.

 

“No, no, Vicky, it’s fine.” Chloe forced a smile, bending down in front of them.

 

“No it’s not,” Victor mumbled. Nathanael gave Chloe a dry look. She shrugged.

 

“Victor, mama was just joking.” Nathanael whispered. “We can take Mr Cuddly to aunty Marinette’s, she’ll fix it.” Two big set of teal eyes looked at him.

 

“Can we go today?” Adina asked, rubbing her hand across her nightdress. Victor nodded.

 

Nathanael looked at Chloe helplessly, and she shrugged. He gave her a dry look. She sighed, smiling at the twins. “I’ll call uncle Adrien, and see what they’re doing. Maybe you can have a playdate with your cousins.”

 

The twins squealed, jumping up and down, before bolting upstairs.

 

“Do we  _ have _ to go today,” Nathanael whined, returning to his seat on the couch, his wife following. Chloe groaned, pulling out her phone. “It’s lazy Sunday,” Nathanael tried, as Chloe’s fingers hit the keypad. Then she raised the phone to her ears, and Nathanael  _ cried _ . 

 

After two long minutes, Chloe hung up. “They’re available.” Nathanael groaned, trying to sink into the couch. 

 

The twins trotted down the stairs, talking loudly among themselves. Nathanael tried to make himself even smaller. “We can go.” Chloe confirmed. The twins squealed, charging towards them, throwing themselves on their ever disappearing father.

 

“No,” he grumbled. “It is a lazy Sunday. We are  _ not _ going anywhere.” The kids groaned. “Nathanael stop being such a butt.” Victor giggled at that. 

 

“Ha ha. Very funny Victor.” Nathanael deadpanned.

 

“As I was saying, we can go to aunty Marinette’s, and spend the rest of the day there.”

 

“Will Daddy get to be lazy?” Adina asked, obviously worried about her whiny father. Nathanael nodded vigorously.

 

Chloe rolled her eyes again. “ _ Yes _ , he’ll get to be lazy.” The father-daughter duo cheered. 

 

“But first,” all three pairs of teal eyes looked at her. “We cuddle.”

 

\---

 

Her family gave in easily, the kids sitting on their dad. Of course, they sat on Nathanael, never her. But she didn’t mind. They were heavy anyway.

 

Besides, she needed to answer some emails.

 

An hour had passed, before she looked at her family again. In each arm, Nathanael held a twin, and they all slept so soundly, despite the quiet snoring that belonged to Adina.

 

Chloe smiled as she watched them sleep.  _ Her _ family. No one else’s.

 

“That’s kinda creepy, Kurtzberg.” 

 

Chloe jumped at the sound of Nathanael’s voice, her cheeks warmed up. Her husband smirked.

 

“Shut up,” she quipped, but there was no anger in her words. Just happiness.

 

The happiness of being with her family.  _ Her  _ family. 

 

No one else’s.

  
  


**FIN**


End file.
